Wunderkind
by Archenland Aslan
Summary: I always knew that I wasn't supposed to be of this world. Moviebased. EdmundOC


_**Wunderkind**_

_**Chapter One:**_

_**Not of This World**_

**_Summary: _I always I wasn't of this world. (Movie based)**

Anna Philips was what you would call a semi-wunderkind. You see, a wunderkind is a young person with great and recognized talent. Anna's talents had always been great, but were never recognized.

Anna like boys, like every fifteen-year-old girl, but she was what you might call 'old-fashioned'. She liked boys who were kingly, just, fair, noble, brave, kind, and humble, boys who had chivalry. Boys who were more like knights than boys. She liked boys who would love her and protect her, but not boys who would suffocate her with love and protection. She needed a boy not of this time and place.

She'd heard of Narnia before, she'd even seen the movie. But she'd never read the books. She supposed it could be real, but never thought it would happen to her. But it did. She was pulled into an adventure of knights and maidens, of lords and ladies, of kings and of queens. This adventure was to be filled with adventure, gossip, secret crushes, and maybe even love.

Our adventure begins on a day like any other for Anna. She was on her way to school, riding her bike. How she hated the American school system. She spotted the gazebo in front of her. She braced herself to go through it, over the uneven sidewalk. She closed her eyes and pedaled faster.

Suddenly, she was someplace else. Anna could tell instantly. It was the air, the atmosphere. It all felt so different. The air was no longer that of a cool fall day, but of a warm summer one. The air was so different, unlike any summer air she'd ever known. It was indescribable, in a way. She stopped her bike and opened her eyes.

"This is so not school, or home for that matter." She said to herself, "But where am I?"

A dog, seeming to hear her, trotted over.

"Daughter of Eve, you are in Narnia." He said calmly.

"Narnia? Where? Aslan's How, Beaversdam? Who rules?"

"You are at the Fords at Beruna. And High King Peter and his siblings Queens Lucy and Susan, and King Edmund rule. I am Claudius. Who, dear child, are you?"

"Annemarie Philips. I come from the other world."

"England?"

"No another country in that world, called America."

"Wait here." Claudius said, and then left. When he came back, only a few minutes had passed. Anna saw he brought a unicorn and horse with him.

_Probably a talking horse, too, with the way things are going._ Anna thought to herself.

"This Sapphire," Here the unicorn greeted her, "and Victoria," here the horse greeted her, "They will see that you are warmly received at Cair Paravel, and of course, that you get there. Sapphire runs the fastest for the longest, so she will take the message of a Daughter of Eve arriving. Victoria will see you there. You may ride her if you wish."

"No thanks, I have my bike."

"Very well then. Sapphire, send a message of a human girl to come to Cair. I must leave you here. Victoria do not abandon her, this girl does not know the way."

So they set off. Claudius headed toward the north. Sapphire headed east, galloping what seemed like full speed.

"Little one," Victoria started as they walked (well Anna road her bike) eastward, "This journey takes half a day. If you should get tired, tell me, and we shall rest."

"Thanks, but I don't think I'll need to. I have a lot of energy."

The time passed quickly, talking, and laughing. Victoria and Anna were good friends by the end of this.

When they reached the castle, it was about 1:00 (P.M. of course). Queen Lucy and a faun whom Anna guessed was Mr. Tumnus were at the gate with a few centaurs, and unicorns, and Philip, the talking horse.

"Hello, and welcome to Cair Paravel," the queen said to Anna, "I am Queen Lucy the Valiant. Please call me Lucy. This is Master Tumnus," here she gestured to the faun; "My brothers and sister are inside, waiting for us."

"I'm Anna. Your siblings are Queen Susan, and Kings Peter and Edmund, am I right?"

"Yes, But how did you know that?"

"I can't say just yet."

"So is that a bicycle, Anna?"

"Yes, I just got it." Anna responded to the queen's question. Victoria stamped her hoof.

"Oh! What a fool I am! Come along, the others are waiting."

Lucy started into the castle and up the staircases. Anna followed. Lucy led her up to the conference room. There, they found only the kings and Queen Susan.

"Hullo, I'm High King Peter," the taller boy started. He had dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes, "and these are my royal siblings; Queen Susan, King Edmund, and Queen Lucy, whom I see you are already acquainted with. Sit, and tell us of your travels."

Anna sat down in the chair that Peter motioned to, and began.

"Well, my name is Anna Philips, and I'm 15 years old. I was riding my bicycle to school, and I was going through a gazebo, and the next thing I know, I was in Beruna, and Claudius had found me. Then he went and got Victoria and Sapphire, who sent the message that I was to come, and took me here."

"Had you heard of Narnia?" Lucy inquired. She had honey-blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Yes, I saw the movie they made."

"What movie?" Susan asked, her dark blue eyes were filled with surprise. Dark chocolate brown hair framed her face.

"A movie based on your first adventures here from the air raids in England to your coronation."

"Did you believe it?" Edmund pressed. He had medium brown hair and brown eyes, which were now filled with questioning.

"I believed it could happen, though to be honest, I never thought it would."

Just then, Master Tumnus entered.

"What is it, Master Tumnus? Is anything wrong?" The High King Peter asked.

"No, nothing is wrong. But Aslan is here. He says to bring Lady Annemarie."

"Whoever is that?" Lucy asked.

"Me. My real name is Annemarie, my nickname is Anna."

"Tell him we are on our way." Peter told the faun, who hurried back down the stairs.

"Do let's go. We cannot keep Aslan waiting. He is Aslan, after all." Queen Susan said.

So they set down the stairs, Susan and Peter walked ahead, Lucy took her time, leaving Edmund and Anna to walk down together. Anna was rather scared, and she sensed Edmund could tell.

"Scared?"

"A bit nervous," she confessed.

"I was really nervous. But, I did have a reason." Edmund said sadly.

Lucy walked up to them.

"Ed, everyone forgives you, it's fine."

"No it's not. I almost got you killed."

"You know, my teacher would say that in order to be happy, you have to forgive yourself. And, by the looks of it, you haven't forgiven yourself, and you should. You forget, I know what happened, I know that you were under her spell. It had to have happened before to someone else. I even bet Peter would've fallen under her spell, had he met her first, like you did."

"I suppose you must be right, because someone who sees events from the outside is usually more help than someone who sees events from the inside. Aslan told me that." Edmund concluded.

"You shall have to live up to your title, anyway. It's been six months here already." Lucy reminded him.

"Then I shall. Or at least I shall try."

"Oh, and by the way," Anna asked them, "How old are you two and your brother and sister?"

"I'm fifteen, Lucy's fourteen, Susan's seventeen, and Peter's eighteen"

Peter's voice rose up the stairwell.

"Hurry up you three, you know we mustn't keep Aslan waiting."

They picked up their pace, and found Peter and Susan at the bottom of the stairwell, waiting.

**_Author's note: did you like it? Hate it? Have any suggestions? That's what reviewing is for. Oh and for any of you that recognize this story as one of NarnianAslan's, she gave it to me, cause I couldn't get any ideas, and she was writing a different start to Lise and Edmund. So she made me promise to change the name of the girl, so I did. I will write chapter 3 on my own, and every one from there._**


End file.
